Hoist (device)
engine]] A hoist is a device used for lifting or lowering a load by means of a drum or lift-wheel around which rope or chain wraps. It may be manually operated, electrically or pneumatically driven and may use chain, fiber or wire rope as its lifting medium. The load is attached to the hoist by means of a lifting hook. Types of Hoist The basic hoist has two important characteristics to define it: Lifting medium and power type. The lifting medium is either wire rope, wrapped around a drum, or load-chain, raised by a pulley with a special profile to engage the chain. The power type can be either electric motor or air motor. Both the wire rope hoist and chain hoist have been in common use since the 1800s. A hoist can be built as one integral-package unit, designed for cost-effective purchasing and moderate use, or it can be built as a built-up custom unit, designed for durability and performance. The built-up hoist will be much more expensive, but will also be easier to repair and more durable. Package units are designed for light to moderate usage, while built-up units are designed for heavy to severe service. A machine shop or fabricating shop will use an integral-package hoist, while a Steel Mill or NASA would use a built-up unit to meet durability, performance, and repairability requirements. Construction hoists ]] Also known as a Man-Lift, Buckhoist, temporary elevator, Alimak or construction elevator, this type of hoist is commonly used on large scale construction projects, such as high-rise buildings or major hospitals. There are many other uses for the construction elevator. Many other industries use the buckhoist for full time operations. The purpose being to carry personnel, materials, and equipment quickly between the ground and higher floors, or between floors in the middle of a structure. The construction hoist is made up of either one or two cars (cages) which travel vertically along stacked mast tower sections. The mast sections are attached to the structure or building every for added stability. For precisely controlled travel along the mast sections, modern construction hoists use a motorized rack-and-pinion system that climbs the mast sections at various speeds. While hoists have been predominantly produced in Europe and the United States, China is emerging as a manufacturer of hoists to be used in Asia. In the United States and abroad, General Contractors and various other industrial markets rent or lease hoists for a specific projects. Rental or leasing companies provide erection, dismantling, and repair services to their hoists to provide General Contractors with turnkey services. Also the rental and leasing companies can provide parts and service for the elevators that are under contract. Mine hoists .]] In underground mining a '''hoist' or winder is used to raise and lower conveyances within the mine shaft. Human, animal and water power were used to power the mine hoists documented in Agricola's De Re Metallica, published in 1556. Stationary steam engines were commonly used to power mine hoists through the 19th century and into the 20th, as at the Quincy Mine, where a 4-cylinder cross-compound corliss engine was used.Quincy No. 2 Mine Hoist (1920) National Historic Engineering Landmark brochure, The American Society of Mechanical Engineers, 1984. Modern hoists are powered using electric motors, historically with direct current drives utilizing solid-state converters (thyristors), however modern large hoists use alternating current drives that are variable frequency controlled. There are three principal types of hoists used in mining applications, Drum Hoists, Friction (or Kope) hoists and Blair multi-rope hoists. Chain or wire rope Common small portable hoists are of two main types, the chain hoist or chain block and the wire rope or cable type. Chain hoists may have a lever to actuate the hoist or have a loop of operating chain that one pulls through the block (known traditionally as a chain fall) which then activates the block to take up the main lifting chain. A hand powered hoist with a ratchet wheel is known as a "ratchet lever hoist" or, colloquially, a "Come-A-Long". The original hoist of this type was developed by Abraham Maasdam of Deep Creek, Colorado about 1919, and later commercialized by his son, Felber Maasdam, about 1946. It has been copied by many manufacturers in recent decades. Ratchet lever hoists have the advantage that they can usually be operated in any orientation, for pulling, lifting or binding. Chain block type hoists are usually suitable only for vertical lifting. For a given rated load wire rope is lighter in weight per unit length but overall length is limited by the drum diameter that the cable must be wound onto. The lift chain of a chain hoist is far larger than the liftwheel over which chain may function. Therefore, a high-performance chain hoist may be of significantly smaller physical size than a wire rope hoist rated at the same working load. Both systems fail over time through fatigue fractures if operated repeatedly at loads more than a small percentage of their tensile breaking strength. Hoists are often designed with internal clutches to limit operating loads below this threshold. Within such limits wire rope rusts from the inside outward while chain links are markedly reduced in cross section through wear on the inner surfaces. Regular lubrication of both tensile systems is recommended to reduce frequency of replacement. High speed lifting, greater than about , requires wire rope wound on a drum, because chain over a pocket wheel generates fatigue-inducing resonance for long lifts. The unloaded wire rope of small hand powered hoists often exhibits a snarled "set", making the use of a chain hoist in this application less frustrating, but heavier. In addition, if the wire in a wire hoist fails, it can whip and cause injury, while a chain will simply break. See also * Hydraulic hooklift hoist *Rigging References External links *Using a two-post hoist (automotive) Free video content from CDX ''e''Textbook *http://www.loadhook.com/client_images/catalog19869/pages/files/HMIHoistDutyClassifications.pdf HMI Hoist Duty Classifications Category:Lifting equipment ca:Polipast da:Hoist de:Mehrzweckzug es:Polipasto fa:بالابر fr:palan it:Argano nl:Staaldraadtakel ru:Таль (механизм) simple:Hoist sv:Telfer tr:Bocurgat